


At Bat

by krebkrebkreb



Series: the Case files [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Major Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krebkrebkreb/pseuds/krebkrebkreb
Summary: Case Sports comes to terms with the incineration of Miguel Wheeler in the way only a lawyer wearing a personalized Blaseball jersey under their suit can.
Series: the Case files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	At Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Head empty. Just Blaseball.

The vibe in the lawyers’ box at the Bucket is electric. Fifteen beings in identical pinstripe suits sit silent, listening to the game and searching the internet on their phone for any legal precedent pertaining to the recent and wholly unexpected change of their team name. Again.

This time they don’t even _object_ to it, it’s just the principle of the whole thing. Being jerked around by the Commissioner (who they are legally required to admit is doing a great job) and the microphone and this giant ominous peanut? Not to mention the actions of Ms. Hotdogfingers and her stray pitches...

Case can’t remain still. Not when Yong Wright, Summers Preston, Miguel Wheeler, Axel Cardenas, and Ronan Combs are _all_ unstable. They’ve had a paralegal try to explain the nature of the instability to them, something like being tuned to the wrong television channel and seeing radio static, but as a person as blind as the justice they idolize, Case can’t really understand the metaphor.

They do, however, understand that it really isn’t good. 

They understand that the umpires target these players more than any others during an eclipse and that the sun is hiding right now, inching further and further behind the moon. 

A number of things happen at once, though of course Case sees none of this themself: An umpire’s eyes glow. All five unstable members of the Wings stop running as if in freeze frame. The eclipse passes fully in front of the sun.

Someone goes up in flames.

Two of the lawyers nearby are crying, and Case has to ask a third person _what happened_. _Who did it happen to_.

They smell the burning rubber before they get a coherent answer and it’s not really rational thought so much as pure, devastated impulse that has Case tearing off their pinstripe suit to reveal their personalized Wild Wings uniform. They are leaping over chairs and out the door towards Flieri’s office before the next pitch has been thrown.

Flieri doesn’t have much more to say than “do you even know which end of the bat to hold” and “okay then I guess” and as Case is leaving the head office, Wheeler—or the burning tire that’s left of him, rats streaming from it like lifeboats leaving a sinking ship—rolls into home base. The announcer calls a posthumous run for the Wings. 

Case steps up towards the team—*their* team now, more literally than legally—and announces with only a little fear in their heart, “I’m here to represent the plaintiff, may he rest in violence.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Twitter as @krebshouting. Case themself can be found in character as @caseblaseball.


End file.
